Always
by onceuponanevilregal
Summary: "When she pulled you from the stable, she didn't even allow you one final look. I turned my head over my shoulder to see my body one last time before I followed the two of you. I wouldn't leave your side. I would never again leave your side. Even if you didn't know it, I would always be right next to you."
1. Chapter 1

I was so happy. Your mother was going to let us be together and be happy. She was even giving us parenting advice! It was fitting but she didn't need to know about that yet. I knew you were still worried, despite the relief evident in your warm eyes. But this was a step in the right direction.

I looked over at you as a warmth burst through my chest, so powerful it made me gasp. It spread through my being until I felt light as air and I couldn't understand why you looked so distraught. Your mother was helping us!

You ran forward and I held my arms open to catch you and comfort you. But instead of an embrace, you passed right through me. How the hell did that happen?

"Why have you done this?!" you yelled, pain clear in your voice. A pain I could not bear to stand and would do anything to take away. But as I turned to where you were crouched on the floor, I couldn't do anything for you. I was too shocked at what I found.

You were crying over my body, holding me close and kissing me in the hopes that true love would somehow fix whatever was wrong. But it made no sense. It wasn't me you were kissing. I looked from us on the ground to Cora still standing behind me as dust fell from her hand. From Cora I looked back to you again. Your mother was speaking but all I could hear was a rushing in my ears as a staggered back with a hand over my heart.

But my heart was gone and I was gone with it. You were crying over a lifeless body that could no more wrap its arms around you and keep you safe and loved. Regardless, I tried. I tried to pull you away from the body but each time, my hands simply fell through you. I had to content myself with just crouching next to you and hover my hand over your back, pretending that I could feel you under my open palm.

I couldn't comfort you. I couldn't wipe away your tears. I couldn't kiss the frown away and I couldn't protect you from the despair I was sure the angels could hear in your crying. I couldn't do anything. It was the worst feeling imaginable. I was so close yet so far. You were in pain and there was not a single thing I could do about it.

A hand was suddenly protruding through my chest and I looked down to watch it claw into your arm and pull you up despite how much you wanted only to remain where you were. I stood and turned to watch. What else could I do?

"You will be Queen!" your mother told you. "Raise your chin and move on. You think you love him but that love will fade."

That love would never fade. I had seen it at its fullest. I had _felt_ it and I still could. No one could possibly love like you do. But with the greatest love came the greatest pain. A pain I still could do nothing about.

You couldn't speak, couldn't argue with your mother. You were still in shock at what had transpired. You let her wipe away your tears, though it wasn't near as tenderly as you deserved. You deserved all the love in the world and this woman wasn't capable of it. But what could you so? Despite her lack of love, you loved her. She was your mother after all and you couldn't understand why she couldn't love you. But it wasn't you. It never was you. She was just incapable of it.

When she pulled you from the stable, she didn't even allow you one final look. I turned my head over my shoulder to see my body one last time before I followed the two of you. I wouldn't leave your side. I would never again leave your side. Even if you didn't know it, I would always be right next to you.

Your mother dragged you upstairs and to your room. In her twisted version of being a mother, she tucked the covers around you and pressed her lips to your brow. It churned my stomach to see but I couldn't do anything about it.

"Rest now, my dear. Mummy will take care of everything. Tomorrow we have a long day as we begin our preparations to depart for the palace."

You barely acknowledged her, just a small nod. She pursed her lips in dissatisfaction but something allowed her to let it go. "Love is weakness, daughter."

How could love, a love so beautiful, be weakness?

"True power endures."

True power was nothing if you were not happy. Power would eventually fade but I made a promise that I would prove her wrong. Our love could transcend anything. I would never leave you, even if you couldn't see me.

Cora left and we were alone. I crossed the room then and I lay down on the bed behind you. My ghost of an arm draped over your waist and I moved as close as I could. Neither of us could feel each other, you still didn't know I was right there with you, but it was the best I could do. I held you close as you cried yourself to sleep. It wasn't until after you were unconscious that I finally allowed myself to cry. I cried for my death. I cried for the love we lost. But most of all, I cried for you.

* * *

_**A/N: So this is just an idea that came to me in the middle of the night and completely experimental! Let me know what you think, I have some great ideas for this if it's well liked enough.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N: Possible Trigger here so just throwing this warning in. Loss of a child in this chapter.**_

* * *

I knew I wasn't the one you were marrying anymore but still, I didn't feel right watching as you were fitted. I shouldn't be seeing you in your wedding dress before the big day. Most of the time, I sat in one of the chairs facing the other way but I was still close enough to hear your voice.

They were bad enough, just knowing it was something that you didn't want. But two in particular stood out.

I settled into a seat nearby during your second dress fitting. Snow White was present this time and babbling away about something neither one of us cared much about. You were still mourning internally and I wasn't too interested in the princess. But you had fallen in love with her despite having known her only a few days so you feigned interest.

It was a blessing and a curse, your ability to love so easily and so deeply. I knew that you two would have had such a special connection. I was happy that you were at least going to have a friend with you when you became Queen.

"You are most certainly the fairest of them all," she said. I had to agree with her on that. "I know you and Daniel will be so happy together."

I know I was not the only one who froze. You were so still behind me for second.

"What?" you asked. A rustling behind me told me that you were moving, most likely to look at the young girl who sounded so happy and innocent.

She went on about your mother and how wonderful she was, how she couldn't deny us when we were in love. We both knew that to be a lie. I was the proof of it. But you were so hopeful, you wanted anything but Snow White to have been the reason for my death. More rustling behind me and I knew that you had stepped off the dresser's pedestal.

"Did you tell her about me and Daniel?"

I hoped, prayed, that what came out of her mouth was a firm no, a denial of what I already knew to be truth.

"Yes."

I felt you deflate with shock and pain. Snow White, the girl whose life you had saved, was the one who had ruined yours. She had told your mother about us. It was for a misguided, selfless reason. But that didn't change the outcome. Especially when you had made a point to avoid telling, specifically, your mother. It was the greatest betrayal of trust you had ever felt up to that point in your life.

Your voice had grown louder with pain and confusion, frustration and anger. But just as quickly, it dropped to its normal timbre and was far too calm for the truth you had just learned. I was confused, for you normally never hid your emotions or how you truly felt. I grew more confused as I listened to you explain to a perplexed Snow who you were truly marrying.

You weren't wrong in our love. I hadn't run away. We were real and we both knew it. I couldn't understand why you were lying. I knew that you wanted a family above everything else, but not like this. This was the opposite of family. There was nothing more that I wanted to do than shake you right then, snap you out of whatever delusion that you were falling into. One of the things I loved most about you was that you knew who you were and never let anyone else dictate that. Not even your mother. So why were you trying to change that now?

I will never understand how Snow could have fallen so easily under Cora's spell. Not when your mother always tainted whatever room she was in. I finally lifted my head to glare at her. It was something I never would have attempted when I was working for your family, but now that I wasn't truly alive, it didn't matter. She couldn't see me.

Snow left not too long after that to pack and you thought you were alone with your mother. But you weren't alone.

You were just about to leave to change. I got up to follow you but before either of us could take a step, your mother spoke again.

"I am so proud of you," she said. Six words you had always longed to hear from your mother. You had always done everything in your power to earn those words from her.

Finally I turned in surprise to face you, completely forgetting the fact that you were in a wedding dress. I couldn't focus on it anyway. Your face was what stole my attention. It was as surprised as mine and a hopeful smile started to claim your lips until a sudden realization knocked it away.

You turned to your mother. "You knew the King was traveling through our land, didn't you? That steed with Snow on it, it didn't go wild on its own, did it?"

"I have no idea what you're saying," she replied. Lie. It was clear that she had planned it from the start. And probably more if we were to be honest. But you didn't push it. You were still in too much shock to fully process all that you had learned. Only one thing stood out to you then.

You turned away with a knowing smirk and as you began walking again, your voice changed. For the first time I can remember, you sounded exactly like her. "I should have let her die on that horse." I should have been upset with you. I should have been afraid for the signs that were beginning to show. But I couldn't. My eyes remained locked on your mother.

Cora's smirk was filled with pride. Pride that she had corrupted her daughter. Pride that her daughter was learning her dark arts. It was nothing to be proud of. A mother should never be capable of that. An anger greater than I had ever felt burned inside of me. You deserved so much more than she could ever give you. And my pain for you grew.

* * *

Your next few fittings went by smoothly. You were a lot quieter now, as hard as you tried to remain positive for Snow. Despite her betrayal and a moment of weakness, which I knew your wish for her death was, you couldn't hurt her. Your mother may have been proud of it, but I was proud that you hadn't lost yourself. You loved too deeply.

Little did I know that there was still a part of you that held onto a shred of hope and still had something to love.

Except for that one day before we had joined Leopold at the palace, I had maintained the promise to wait until your wedding day to see you in your dress. For reasons not fully known to either of us, your mother attended this fitting. But we both shrugged it off as just your mother being your mother. I made sure to sit as far away from her as I could.

She spoke of great plans and how great of a Queen you were going to make. I knew you would make a great Queen but not the same way she wanted you to be Queen. You weren't nearly as conniving or cruel as she was. You had different ambitions and a soft nature that wouldn't allow those 'great plans' to unfold.

Not caring in the least what Cora had to say, I tuned her out. My thoughts turned instead to the life we had planned together, what it would have been like had we managed to escape. Our wedding would have been the first thing on our list. Once we had made it far enough away, I would have found another job and not too long after that, our first child. We had talked so many times of our future children and what we wanted for them. You couldn't wait to be a mother and I couldn't wait to be a father, to see the product of our love and to watch them grow, a girl as beautiful as you and a boy as strong. Despite where we were and what was happening, I couldn't help but smile.

"What is what, mother?" you asked. It was the sound of your voice that brought me back to reality and the fear that was audible as hard as you tried to hide it. It was louder so I knew you were facing in my direction with your back to your mother.

"Turn around."

I heard a soft whimper and I grew confused. It was early enough in the fitting that I knew it would be safe to look so I rose from my perch to turn and watch.

Your eyes were squeezed shut with your arms across your bare stomach. I wondered at your sudden self-consciousness since you were never shy, as far as I knew, about your body. But I had never seen you bare in front of your mother so I shoved it from my mind.

"Regina, darling," your mother said, threat clear in her tone. You knew you had no choice but to turn around. Anything else would only have made it worse off for you.

Slowly doing as your mother commanded, you dropped your hands to her side and straightened your spine. As afraid as I knew you were, you wouldn't face her with anything but pride. Her eyes scoured your body and I saw a shudder pass through you.

"Leave us," she commanded the dressers who all bowed before making their departure. I watched you as the door shut behind the last one and I couldn't figure out what had you so shaken up.

"What is that?"

"It is nothing, mother," you insisted. But what was what? I couldn't see anything wrong. As much as I hated what your mother did to you, I wanted to know what you were trying so hard to hide from her.

Your mother stepped closer with a hand stretched out in front of her until she could place it on your stomach. To anyone else, it was nothing more than a gentle caress of a loving mother. But I knew as well as you did that the more loving your mother came off, the more dangerous she was soon to be.

I stepped around to better see your face, concerned for you. I had never seen such a look before. Words cannot even describe what I found. More pain than I ever thought imaginable. More fear than should be possible. All warring together with a hope you knew would go unfulfilled.

You cried out suddenly and I looked down to see the source. Cora's hand was deep in your stomach. Your cry changed and it was a sound I never wanted to hear again. A wail so filled with emotion that I couldn't even comprehend.

The hand was removed just as suddenly and you collapsed where you stood, curled around your stomach.

"Now it is," Cora smiled widely, pleased with herself. She still had her hand curled in a fist and my eyes traveled from that fist to you, still trying to figure out what had caused you to react in such a way.

I knew but my denial was strong. I didn't want to believe it. But Cora, as she always did, crushed our hopes.

"A bastard child with the stable boy? I raised you better than this, Regina!"

I had wanted to know, but not like this. Never like this. This was something no one should ever have to suffer through. I stumbled forward. Our child. When had you found out? When were you going to tell me? We were going to be parents!

But not anymore. I was gone. And now our child was too, before they had even had the chance to live. I now understood. My own pain grew with each passing second as I stared at the closed hand that now held our child. Your crying was all I could hear. It was too much. I fell to my knees next to you and hung my head. I had failed as a lover and I had failed as a father.

Your mother continued with her words but neither of us heard. Her departure went unnoticed. Left alone with only our loss, you curled tighter into herself while I remained numb. Falling onto my side, our faces were just an inch apart. We both remained there with our loss and I did all I could to comfort you. But it didn't make a shred of difference.


	3. Chapter 3

Loveless and now childless, being forced into a marriage you don't want with a life decided for you, I noticed you slipping deeper and deeper into yourself. So often when you were with Snow you would get a distant, glazed look to your eyes. Sometimes it was filled with anger, sometimes sadness. But always pain. During the day, you tried to focus on Snow and I knew that you were struggling to maintain that connection you had felt with her despite her betrayal. But it grew harder and harder with each passing day. Night didn't help any. I watched helplessly as you had nightmare after nightmare, unable to comfort you so I comforted myself by pretending that wrapping my arms around you made a difference.

After each dark dream, you grew more distant from Snow. It didn't become apparent why until I heard you telling your father what they were about. Each dream filled you with more rage. Each dream left you feeling more conflicted and hateful. You were scared of what it meant. You didn't want to become a murderess. You fought so hard to remain the young and innocent girl you aspired to be.

But that never stops the subconscious mind from making itself known.

It didn't take too long for it to become too much for you. You were gentle and loving by nature which made these thoughts almost unthinkable for you. I knew you better though. And I knew it was your mother's manipulations and tricks forcing you down this path. It took you a bit longer but eventually you came to a similar conclusion. You still loved your mother, but you knew she was toxic. A few times you started packing in the hopes to run away, but you were always stopped before you got too far. Your mother was always waiting for you just around the corner. I swear she could read your thoughts sometimes, though she never acknowledged the attempts. She only put a stop to them.

But as the thoughts and dreams grew darker, you knew it was necessary to try harder. Not only to save Snow, but to save yourself.

The one time you finally managed to get out of the palace was the only time you pulled it off. At the time it seemed as if you had pulled it off and timed everything perfectly. But now I think that Cora planned it all that way. She wanted you to realize that there was no way out.

Somehow I managed to keep up with your racing horse as he rode from the palace but I felt it the moment that you dropped behind us. I was surprised that your horse had thrown you. You were always such a spectacular rider and, given your purpose, it shouldn't have happened at all. The horse continued to run but I stopped and turned to wait for you.

My eyes went wide when I realized that you hadn't just fallen from your ride. You were hanging from the trees with a look as surprised as mine.

"And I thought we were done with all of this nonsense."

Your eyes closed with evident frustration as mine snapped to the source. Cora was standing not far behind you with a smug smirk marring her features.

We both should have foreseen the barrier. We should have known that your mother had set up some sort of spell to ensure that you would never be able to escape. And we should have known that she would have let you experience for yourself just how hopeless it was.

With all the magic she possessed, she could have at least caught you once she released the spell holding you aloft. I rushed to your side to help you up only to remember when my hand passed through you that I couldn't. I like to think that you could /feel/ me though, that it was my touch that somehow gave you the strength to stand and face your mother with all the anger you felt about the entire situation. I was so proud of you for standing up to her. For all the pain and trouble you suffered through, it had made you less afraid of her. She had already taken everything, what else was there to lose? What other pain could she cause that could possibly compete with the past few weeks?

As hard as you fought her, there was no hope of you overcoming the magic your mother possessed. Which meant that you had no choice but to return to the palace with her. There was two days until the wedding by this time which meant you had two days to figure out another escape plan. She had made it clear that there was no leaving without an escort. I was truly stumped as to how you could escape it all now. But you didn't seem so deterred. I knew you better than most and the look I found on your face as you followed your mother told me that you had a plan. I couldn't wait to see what it was.

* * *

That following afternoon, you were in the parlor with Snow White. I remained on the other side of the room, leaning against the wall and just watching the two of you. The girl clearly adored you - whether that was good or not I still couldn't quite tell. But she did and I knew that you wanted to continue adoring her.

I watched her pull out your engagement ring, the one that I had given you. It had been placed on a long chain and as Snow held it up to admire it, the chain twisted and the dull saddle ring that had been a symbol of so much more than it showed was placed in Snow's hand. I noticed you flinch out of the corner of my eye and when I lifted my gaze to look directly at you, I noticed that distant gaze that meant you were lost in another day dream. I wondered what my ring had triggered but the only clue you gave was a slight tensing of your fingers and a twitch of your lip. Which could have meant anything.

Snow pulled the chain over her head. "Where did you get it?"

Her question pulled you back to reality and you blinked out of your daze, though you were still clearly lost in thought.

"I don't remember."

I frowned. I knew why you lied to her, but it didn't cut me any less. That was our future. We were going to get married with that ring. And though it meant the world to you and I, it was nothing to anyone else. Just like our love meant nothing to your mother.

Snow continued playing with the chain resting around her neck but you were soon too distraught to remain still. The young girl looked surprised when you stood abruptly and she looked up at you with wide eyes that said she didn't want to move yet. And she was so used to getting her way that it never even crossed her mind to think of you. I looked away from her, unable to see anymore of the selfishness that had ruined our life together.

You gave her the excuse of a few unfinished wedding details to check on which had her smiling again and she dismissed you. I saw the anger that her dismissal gave you but you couldn't dwell on it. You were too busy leaving the room as quick as you were allowed to as the future queen and future mother of the young princess. I made sure to follow you.

It turned out that your 'wedding details' were nothing more than searching out your father in your parents' quarters. Cora was attending some actual detail or with the king in an attempt to have her claws in everything which made it easy to convince your father to go out on a walk with you. I was grateful for it in a way - I couldn't know what was going on in your head unless you actually spoke your thoughts and there were very few people you would share your thoughts with anymore. But it was just another reminder that you no longer had me to share with.

Your father loved you more than anything. There was no doubt in either of our minds about that. But his fear of your mother overrode that love. He forced himself to live in a denial that couldn't ever help you. Your admission of your fear of turning into your mother fell on deaf ears. He tried to put it off as cold feet. He thought there was no way out of this marriage and no way to beat Cora, so he came up with excuses. Thankfully, you didn't inherit his cowardice.

But after a few more words, you got the information you were looking for.

"There was a man. Well, not quite a man. Someone Cora knew before I met her. He brought magic to her. Gave her that book of spells. He made her like she is."

I frowned when you asked for his name but I didn't have to worry. Your father didn't know it which meant that whatever you were concocting, whatever you wanted his help with, would not happen. You already had Cora ruining your life, you didn't need another magic user to throw into the mix.

I should have known, though, that you weren't going to give up that easily.

* * *

We returned to the castle not long after that and the rest of the day passed quickly. With the wedding the next day, there were so many preparations that you didn't again have time to stop for a while. Not until it grew dark outside. Your mother retired early to get enough rest after making sure that you had done the same. I was lying next to you when she said goodnight and as soon as the door shut behind her, you threw the covers off. You were still in your dress from the day which meant that we were going to be doing some night wandering.

You paced your room at first. I thought it was simply pre-wedding jitters but that didn't explain why you were still dressed up. After the fire in your room had died down considerably, you finally made your move. I hadn't been watching closely, not knowing what to expect, so I had to rush to catch up with you. There hadn't been need to rush though. You stopped just outside your parents' door. What were you doing there? You had done everything possible to avoid your mother. You had made sure to lead her to believe you were going to sleep. And now you were slipping quietly into her room? I didn't know what you were up to but I wasn't about to let you do whatever it was by yourself.

I watched you move forward on the balls of your feet, whispering across the room as light as a feather. Sneaking around your mother to meet with me in secret for years helped to give you such skill and I marveled at your grace and smooth, quick movements. I wish things had worked out differently, but you truly would make a beautiful queen. Even in our separation, I still found myself amazed that I had you as my One True Love. How had I managed to get so lucky?

I was quickly pulled from my thoughts when I saw your hand disappear under your mother's pillow. We held our breaths for as long as you were so close to your mother; it wouldn't surprise either one of us if she woke up then. Thankfully, she slept soundly, content in the promise of the next day and your rise to power. In her mind, nothing could get in the way now. So why shouldn't she sleep so soundly?

It took a few seconds for me to remember what you wanted with a book. But it was made clear as soon as I saw the cover. It was the same book your mother used to get her power. And after your discussion with your father earlier that day, it was the book of the man who had taught Cora magic. Part of me was surprised that your mother hid such an important treasure to her in such a simple place. It was her confidence in herself and that no one would dare think to attempt anything against her. She overestimated herself and underestimated you. Just like she always underestimated you. It amazed me that she couldn't see how strong and determined her own daughter was.

But that was a small part compared to the sadness I felt for you. Magic already had such a huge impact on your life. You grew up with it, experienced its power directly. And magic was always the evil in your life. I hoped that it was only an attempt to remove the power from your mother's grip but I knew better. And I couldn't even blame you for it. Your mother believed only in power and there was no way that you could fight her on your own. If she only responded to magic, you would have to use magic to overcome the obstacle she created.

I wish so hard that there had been another way. I wanted to keep magic as far from you as possible. But it was the only way. And that realization made my heart heavy.

You weren't as careful leaving the room in your excitement to get away, but that didn't matter. You were soon in your room and flipping through the pages of the book in search for anything that may help. I wanted to be as excited as you were, but I couldn't be. So while you were anxiously reading the man's name, I settled on the chaise and lay back with my eyes closed to wait it out. I refused to leave you, but I didn't want to be a part of it.

A gentle tap on my knee shocked me out of the restful state I had fallen into. How the hell had that happened? Sitting up straight, a… - man? What else could he be? - a man was looking right at me with a knowing smile. "You might not want to miss this," he told me.

I looked at you but you hadn't noticed him. Was he a ghost as well? I wasn't alone? I leaned forward, ready to ask him questions but he had turned away from me and was watching you now. "That's not how you say it, dearie." You jumped at the unexpected voice and whipped around to find the source. "But then, you didn't have to say anything."

You seemed as interested as I had been by the glittering man. I always loved that shy smile of curiosity you got when presented with something new. That you still found something to feel that way about helped to pull me out of the worry for everything happening around us and I felt my own smile grow to match yours. Your slip-up and embarrassment only made it bigger when Rumplestiltskin reprimanded you. It was breezy enough to let you know that he wasn't too offended and you would not be in too much trouble. Perhaps I was just biased since he could interact with me, the first true interaction I had had since my death, but I liked him. As did you apparently. He was able to bring out the child-like innocence I so loved in you and had missed in our time at the palace.

But he held magic and he taught your mother. As much as I wanted to go with my first instinct about the man, I didn't trust him. Thankfully, you also remembered that. Curiosity may have been a driving factor within you before, but now it was buried by fear and distrust of magic. Especially when your mother was involved. Your face fell slightly but it didn't stop you from taking pride in the fact that most people claimed you looked like a younger version of Cora. It fell further when he rejected those claims in his own opinion. I agreed. You were far more beautiful, inside and out.

The way he pulled you against him and held you didn't help the trust issue any. I knew it was jealousy and I knew that I would have to get used to it now that you were to marry the king.

"I'm so happy we're back where we belong."

"And where is that?" You asked him softly, distracted by his arm around you.

If I didn't trust him before, I hated him now. I swear as he answered, that he was looking right at me. "Together," he murmured right in your ear.

My countenance darkened and I took a step forward. If he could touch me, then I could touch him. And I would pull him as far away from you as I could get him.

But he stepped away again before I had the chance and I settled back to wait. You needed his help. Even if his idea of help was teaching you how to kill and inflict pain and suffering on others. You remained strong though. You told him that wasn't what you wanted. I was so glad you hadn't lost sight of that in his grand appearance. You didn't want to hurt. You only wanted to save yourself. And again I had to agree with him. It was hard to believe that you and Cora were from the same family.

His hands were on you again. He was trying so hard to tempt you. He wanted you to accept his offer of magic. He sounded exactly like your mother. Just as she had done so many times, he saw and pointed out your potential for _his_ aims, but not what you wanted. Why was you just being you not good enough for these people? You were more than enough. You were too special in your own right just the way you were. Again I started forward to rip his hands off you and remove the darkness from your life.

I got two steps before there was an object in my way. I almost fell back in my haste to avoid the large, wrapped object and when I managed to step around it, Rumplestiltskin held amusement in his eyes as they glanced my way. I returned the look with a glare before turning my gaze on the object that had appeared by magic.

"I don't want to end up like her," you insisted behind me. I turned around to watch you again and you were frowning deeply at the offered gift. Magic, as far as you were concerned, was off limits. You had called Rumplestiltskin to help overcome the magic, not learn to use it.

But Rumplestiltskin was a step ahead of you. Something in me said that he was probably a hundred steps ahead. I didn't like it one bit. But if it allowed for you to avoid magic and would help with your cause, I would not fight it. I just wanted you to be free.

"What is it?" You asked.

"A portal. A passage between lands. This is a portal to a specific, annoying little world. Useless to me. But for your purposes, a perfect plan. You are unlikely to ever see her again. All she needs is a little push. The question is, can you do it?"

Your frown deepened. You weren't sure if you could do it. She was your mother and you loved her despite everything she had done. You didn't want her gone, you just wanted her to stop.

Confliction passed over your features and I knew this wasn't a decision you would be able to make. And your hesitance was your answer. Your hesitance wouldn't allow you to ever choose to banish your mother which only left the option of letting her stay. But you didn't know that yet.

"Tick-tock," Rumplestiltskin cut in, sensing the same aversion to his suggestion that I knew was battling within you.

You looked at him and shook your head. "I don't want her gone," you told him. "I just want to be free."

"The choice is yours, dearie. Whether you decide to use it or not is up to you."

"I'm not going to use it!" you insisted, but Rumplestiltskin was already gone. We both looked around for him even though we both knew that he wouldn't be there. You quickly forgot about him though. You were more interested in the gift he had left behind. The gift that could finally rid you of your mother.

But could you do it?


End file.
